Gay-lord Robinson
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Mr. Robinson is so gay, he enjoys lotsa spaghetti. At least that's what Gumball and Darwin think once they notice that Mr. Robinson's first name has the word "gay" in it. You can thank Gay Luigi for loving lotsa spaghetti too.
1. Chapter 1

**Gay-lord Robinson**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Gay Luigi loves lotsa spaghetti after he and Fat Mario were invited by the princess for a picnic with them, and now Gumball and Darwin get this idea from Mr. Robinson.

* * *

Mr. Robinson drove in from work, stepping out of his car as he mumbled angrily to himself, hoping that he would have it easy today. But unfortunately for him, Gumball and Darwin were staring at him from over the fence, both of the, having their heads down as they peeked from the top. As Mr. Robinson passed by, he eyeballed the fence next to him, then continued walking.

Then, Gumball and Darwin both popped up suddenly. "Hi Mr. Watterson!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"No not you two again!" Mr. Robinson complained.

Nicole quickly noticed this, stepping outside with her hands on her hips and a stern expression. "How many times do I have to tell you boys, stop bothering Mr. Robinson!" Nicole told them.

"You! Keep these boys away from me!" Mr. Robinson hollered.

"Of course, Mr. Robinson. Won't happen again!" Nicole claimed, smiling sheepishly as she dragged Gumball and Darwin into the house.

"You don't ever want to mess with Gaylord!" Mr. Robinson yelled as he walked into his house.

Gumball and Darwin began chucking to themselves as Nicole continued dragging them.

"His first name is Gaylord?" Gumball snickered.p

"Ha! Gay! Gay-lord!" Darwin joked. "I bet he's so gay, he eats lotsa spaghetti!"

Gumball couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yeah? Well I bet he's so gay, Gay Luigi gives him lotsa spaghetti just because he's his Gay lord!"

Darwin laughed along. "Good one, Gumball!"

Nicole then pushed the two boys into the house. "Stop calling Mr. Robinson that! He's already in a bad mood as it is!" Nicole told them, an angry expression on her face as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry mom." Gumball apologized.

"Yeah. Sorry Mrs. Mom." Darwin apologized.

"Good." Nicole walked off, leaving Gumball and Darwin as they got closer, chucking together.

"Heh heh. Gay!" Gumball whispered.

"Gay lord!" Darwin whispered back, chucking along as they continued silently making gay jokes about Mr. Robinson, much to their enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaylord Robinson was at home while his wife, Margaret Robinson as he took out a plates of lotsa spaghetti.

Margaret noticed this, hissing at him as she did.

"What do you mean I can't have lotsa spaghetti!?" Mr. Robinson complained.

Margaret hissed in response.

"Because it's gay? That's a freaking lie and you know it!" Mr. Robinson hollered as both of them started arguing with each other, with Margaret hissing loudly at him while Gaylord bickered back.

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin were spying on Mr. Robinson through his window, both of them snickering as they noticed Mr. Robinson's plate of lotsa spaghetti.

"Check it out, Gumball! He really does have lotsa spaghetti." Darwin whispered.

"I see it. He really is gay!" Gumball whispered back as he chuckled silently.

Gumball and Darwin then snuck back to their house, leaving the Robinsons to continue their argument.

"We gotta find his secret lotsa spaghetti stash!" Gumball mentioned.

Darwin pointed to somewhere, breaking the fourth wall as he spoke. "And you gotta help us."

"If you need instructions on how to get through the house, check out the enclosed instruction book." Gumball instructed.

Then, it turned out that Gumball and Darwin were talking to Anais, who stood there, giving them an odd look.

"What are you two talking about?" Anais wondered.

"Mr. Robinson. Turns out he's gay." Darwin mentioned, smiling chubbily.

Anais widened her eyes, but out of knowing that Gumball and Darwin are on one of their stupid schemes again instead of surprise or disbelief. "MOM!" she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

While Mr. Robinson was eating lotsa spaghetti, he heard the doorbell, mumbling to himself as he went to the door, annoyed to see Gumball and Darwin at his doorstep.

"Mr. Robinson, since we feel bad that you are gay, we decided to make you feel better by giving you this loaf of Sourpuss Bread." Gumball explained, holding a loaf of Bowser's Sourpuss Bread in his hand.

"Yeah. It's bread from another universe!" Darwin mentioned. "You know what they say. All toasters toast toast."

"I dont even know what that's supposed to mean!" Mr. Robinson exclaimed, feeling annoyed by Gumball and Darwin's presence. "Get the lotsa spaghetti off my lawn!" Mr. Robinson slammed the door in their faces.

"Did you hear that Gumball?" Darwin notified him. "He is gay!"

"Tell me about it." Gumball sighed. "It turns out, gay people hate Sourpuss Bread."

"The maker of that bread isn't going to like knowing that." Darwin mentioned. "But he lives in another universe. So who cares, right?"

"Yeah. Who cares?" Gumball agreed as he and Darwin walked off, both of them smiling like idiots as they proceeded into their house to toast their toast from another universe.


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball and Darwin were both holding a plate of spaghetti, readying themselves as they positioned themselves by the Robinson's house.

"What are you two doing?" Anais questioned them, standing next to them with an unconcerned look on her face, her hands on her hips.

"We're gonna throw this plate of spaghetti at Mr. Robinson!" Darwin stated.

Anais rolled her eyes, sighing. "And why are you going to do that?"

"To see if he'll eat it, of course! He is gay after all, and he enjoys lotsa spaghetti!" Gumball pointed out.

"Whatever. When this plan of yours fails just like every other one, especially if Miss Simian stops you, let me know." Anais told them.

"What does Miss Simian have to do with this?" Darwin mentioned.

"Never mind." Anais walked back into the house.

Then, Mr. Robinson stepped out of his house, annoyed by his annoying wife as usual.

"He's coming!" Darwin warned Gumball.

"Fire in the hole!" Gumball stupidly yelled as he threw the spaghetti at Mr. Robinson, which landed in his mouth and got stuck in his throat, causing him to choke as he grabbed his throat.

"He's breaking it down with his esophagus!" Darwin exclaimed."

"Just like any gay person would do!" Gumball foolishly claimed.

"You idiots! He's choking!" Anais smartly exclaimed.

Then, Mr. Robinson stopped choking. "Gah! That's better." he spoke in a gay voice. "Hey! My voice! What happened to my voice!?" Mr. Robinson exclaimed in his new gay voice, grabbing his throat.

Gumball and Darwin burst out laughing as Anais rolled her eyes again, walking away as she didn't want to be a part of it anymore.

"Now he's even more gay!" Darwin exclaimed, still laughing while on the grass.

"He _sounds_ more gay!" Gumball mentioned, laughing as well.

Mr. Robinson turned around, seeing a surprised Margaret, who stared at Mr. Robinson in disbelief, having heard his new gay voice, before making a sour expression and slamming the door closed.

"Margaret! Wait! This isn't what it sounds like!" Mr. Robinson pleaded in his stuck gay voice as he banged the door desperately, with nothing happening, much to his displeasure.


	5. Chapter 5

As the doorbell rang, Mr. Robinson grumbled to himself as he opened the door, seeing that it was Leslie the Flower.

"What?" he blurted out in his gay voice that got stuck this way in the previous chapter. "Who are you?"

"Sir, Gumball and Darwin told me about how gay you are. So I came here to make you feel better." Leslie stated.

"What? I'm not gay! Where did those two rotten brats get that idea?" Mr. Robinson claimed, his voice still sounding gay.

"It's ok sir. I'm gay too! And I'm here to tell you that...it gets better. Soon you will be able to hang out with other girls just like a group I was in called The Treehouse Girls! Of course, they cut down that tree..."

Mr. Robinson gave the male flower an odd look. "Weirdo! Get off my porch!" Mr. Robinson jeered as he slammed the door in Leslie's face.

"So how did it go?" Gumball asked as he and Darwin popped up from behind a fence.

"He won't admit he's gay." Leslie mentioned.

Gumball fought deeply to himself. "There's gotta be another way for us to prove he's gay!"

"But what if he's not gay?" Darwin remarked.

"Come on, Darwin! You saw him eat lotsa spaghetti! You heard his voice! He must be gay! He has to be!"

Gumball and Darwin both walked away from Mr. Robinson's porch, thinking of a new way to prove Mr. Robinson's gayness as Leslie hopped away, having some gay things to do himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Vector the Crocodile suddenly appeared out of nowhere, having come out of the computer room with the enclosed instruction book in his hand as he landed in Mr. Robinson's house!"

Mr. Robinson noticed Vector, seeing "Hey! Get out of my house, you stupid gator!" he jeered at him.

"Shut up, you stupid gay muppet!" Vector insulted as he ran outside.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Mr. Robinson screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin were in the cafeteria at school, eating lunch as they noticed Rocky eating by himself.

"Hey Gumball look! It's Rocky! We should go help him." Darwin suggested.

Gumball gave Darwin an odd look. "Why should we help him? What has he ever done for us?"

Darwin slapped him, an ireful look on his face. "Dude, he's Mr. Robinson's son! He's probably gay too!"

"Oh yeah! Good thinking, Darwin!" Gumball decided, before they both walked over next to Rocky.

"Oh hey you two." Rocky greeted.

Gumball patted Rocky on the back. "Rocky, we feel bad because your dad is gay. So we came here to cheer you up!"

Rocky gave Gumball and odd glance. "And how will you do that?"

Gumball moved closer to Rocky. "By giving you..."

"LOTSA SPAGHETTI!" Gumball and Darwin exclaimed in unison, both of them getting up onto the table, holding plates of spaghetti and giving them to Rocky, placing them on his table.

Rocky glanced at them. "Thanks, but-"

"I know. You're gay too. That's ok. We understand!" Gumball interrupted him, being foolishly sincere.

Darwin patted him on the back, a compassionate grin on his fishy face. "Yeah. We understand!"

Rocky stared oddly at Gumball and Darwin. "Ok?"


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Robinson was inside, reading his newspaper as he usually would when he and his wife are not arguing, when he overheard noise outside.

"Oh that better not be those Watterson kids again!" Mr. Robinson thought as he opened his front door, gasping when he saw mountains of lotsa spaghetti.

"What the hell?" Mr. Robinson exclaimed in his stuck gay voice.

Gumball and Darwin popped up behind one of the lotsa spaghetti mountains.

"Oh hi Mr. Robinson! We told everyone else you're gay, and they all felt bad for you so they all sent you lotsa spaghetti!" Gumball told him.

"Yeah! Enjoy your lotsa spaghetti!" Darwin complied with Gumball.

Mr. Robinson's face suddenly turned red as steam came out of where his ears would be. "I'M NOT GAY!" he yelled.

Darwin walked up and hugged Mr. Robinson, much to his refusal. "It's ok, Mr. Robinson. This lotsa spaghetti will make you feel better."

"Yeah!" Gumball also hugged Mr. Robinson, making him sigh in annoyance.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Robinson stepped out of his car, when he saw Gumball and Darwin bowing down before him, much to his dismay.

"What are you two up to now?" Mr. Robinson supposedly asked.

"We bow before thee, lord of all gay people!" Darwin stated.

Gumball raised and lowered his arms in worship. "Yes, since your name also has the word "lord" in it, we figure you are also lord of all gay people, hence, the gayest of them all."

Mr. Robinson face palmed himself in annoyance. "For the last time, I am not gay!" he uttered in his gay sounding voice that resulted from an incident in a previous chapter.

Darwin quickly stood up. "Quick, Gumball! Our gay lord is still choking on his lotsa spaghetti!"

Gumball foolishly gasped. "Don't worry, Gay Lord Gaylord! I'll save you!"

Gumball ran behind the angry Gaylord, grabbing him by the chest, applying the Heimlich maneuver. Then, all of a sudden, the lotsa spaghetti from the other chapter came shooting out of Gaylord's throat, landing in Margaret Robinson's face, who stepped out, wondering what was going on. Margaret hissed in annoyance, removing the lotsa spaghetti from her face, going back inside the house.

Mr. Robinson gasped deeply, his throat feeling better. "You...you saved my life, I mean...fixed my voice!" he spoke in his normal voice. "BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FROM ACCUSING ME OF BEING GAY!" he yelled, being frantically raised in the air as he did.

"I think Mr. Robinson wants us to leave his presence!" assumed Darwin.

Gumball tiptoed away from Mr. Robinson along with Darwin. "Yeah. Lets leave him so he can have some gay time."

Mr. Robinson mumbled to himself, going into his house, trying to ignore everything that just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. Robinson opened his door again after someone knocked on it, only to see his son, Rocky Robinson. "What do you want?"

Rocky put his hands behind his back. "Hi dad. Gumball and his goldfish friend told me that you're gay, and I came to ask you if-"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Mr. Robinson screamed.

"Whoa! Calm down dad!" Rocky told him, positioning his hands in front of him. "I just wanted to ask you if you have any lotsa spaghetti for me."

Mr. Robinson gave Rocky an odd look. "Why do you want that?"

Rocky's cheeks somehow turned red as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, they said that makes me gay too, so I figured, why not have some lotsa spaghetti for myself?"

Mr. Robinson rolled his eyes. "Fine. This whole gay thing is getting on my last muppet nerve!"

Anais watched from the other side of the fence, with Gumball and Darwin standing next to her.

"Don't you two think he's had enough?" Anais told them, glaring at them with her hands on her hips. "He's right! The whole gay thing is getting old! Unless you mean he's happy, you're wasting your time!"

"Gay means happy?" Darwin wondered, rubbing his head.

"Yeah. That word has two meanings." Anais stared at them them sarcastically. "But you two clearly think he's gay in the old sense of the word."

Gumball scoffed as he patted Anais on the back, much to her annoyance. "Please, sis. That's propesterous!"

"Preposterous." Anais corrected him.

"Whatever. For all we know, he could be a very happy lord!" Gumball thought out loud.

Darwin raised his arms in triumph. "Yeah! A happy lord!"

Anais sighed, feeling powerless to argue with Gumball and Darwin because of their high stupidity as she dragged her Daisy the Donkey doll into the house. "When you're ready to realize that Mr. Robinson is not gay in any way, let me know!" she shouted back at them.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the final chapter? It can only be the work of...__**Robinson**__!_

* * *

Gumball and Darwin snuck into Mr. Robinson's house, hoping to find more proof that he was gay.

"Tell me again why we're doing this, man?" Darwin asked.

"We're here to prove to everyone who doesn't believe us about Mr. Robinson being gay that Mr. Robinson is gay. Duh." Gumball stated, rolling his eyes.

Then, Mr. Robinson popped up behind the wall. "Oh there you two are."

"It's Mr. Robinson! ABORT THE MISSION!" Darwin screamed, running for the door, before Margaret Robinson stopped him by slamming it shut, causing him to run into it.

"His gayness has gotten Darwin! I must run the other way!" Gumball shouted, slamming into the back door.

"Oh relax, you two. Sit down so we can talk about me." Mr. Robinson told them as he picked up Gumball and dragged him to the sofa, with Margaret doing the same with Darwin.

"What else is there to talk about? You're gay, and that's about it." Darwin stated, smiling like the doofus he was.

"Exactly! And you don't need to go anywhere!" Mr. Robinson exclaimed. "You two were right about me all along!"

"We were?" Gumball and Darwin wondered in unison.

"The truth is, I am gay! And I've only been denying it because I thought I could keep it a secret, but apparently it held out long enough!"

"Yay! We were right!" Darwin cheered, raising his fins in the air.

Gumball cheered in compliance."Yeah! Wait, how is that good?"

"You're about to find out!" Mr. Robinson exclaimed, suddenly bursting into gayness as he pushed a button behind a picture frame, causing lots and lotsa spaghetti to rain down, covering the entire floor.

"You see, boys, I am the lord of gay people in all of Elmore!" Mr. Robinson claimed, ripping off his normal clothes, revealing a pink Lord's uniform. "That's why my first name is Gaylord! And I really do enjoy lotsa spaghetti!"

Darwin dropped his jaw in shock. "So all that stuff we said about you being gay is true?"

"That's right!" Gaylord stated. "And now, since you know about my secret, as your gay lord, I hereby force you both to spend the rest of your lives eating lotsa spaghetti!"

Gumball and Darwin screamed in agony, being the foolish, over active duo that they were, knowing they were being forced to eat lotsa spaghetti for the rest of their lives.

"You really are the most gay person ever!" Gumball whined.

Meanwhile, Anais and Nicole were watching through the window from the other side of the fence.

"Whoa! Gumball and Darwin were right about Mr. Robinson being gay!" Anais gasped. "We gotta go in there and save them!"

"Right!" Nicole stated. "No one tortures them or tells them what to do except me!"

Anais and Nicole ran to the Robinsons' front lawn. Nicole kicked the door open, which slammed Margaret right in the face, knocking her out.

"Get away from my boys, you hyperactive gay!" Nicole screamed, attacking Gaylord and pinning him to the ground.

"Now's our chance, Darwin!" Gumball claimed as he and Darwin tried to get away, but suddenly the lotsa spaghetti came alive and grabbed them both. "Aah! What is this?"

"You can never escape the power of lotsa spaghetti!" Gaylord mentioned as he got into a fight with Nicole.

Gumball and Darwin struggled to break free, but failed as the lotsa spaghetti had a hold on them.

"He's right!" Gumball stated. "How do you escape lotsa spaghetti?"

Darwin sighed while panicking. "I don't know! I'm a fish, but I'm not exactly a gay fish!"

Anais slapped her forehead in annoyance. "You numbskulls! Just eat your way out!"

"Good idea, sis!" Gumball took a bit out of the lotsa spaghetti that was holding him, which caused it to release him as Gumball accidently swallowed it. "Ahh! Now I'm gay too!"

Darwin did the same, much to his own displeasure. "Me three!"

Anais sighed in annoyance. "No you're not. Just go before this goes nowhere else."

Gumball and Darwin both stood up. "Ok!" they agreed in unison as they ran out the front door.

Meanwhile, Nicole threw Gaylord into his pile of lotsa spaghetti, finishing him off. "That'll teach you for messing with my kids, stupid gay!" she yelled.

Anais looked around, then back at Gaylord. "Wow. I can't believe you really are gay, Mr. Robinson."

Mr. Robinson stood up, dusting himself off. "Oh I'm not really gay, Anais. I was just tired of your brother and walking, talking pet bothering me because they thought I was gay."

"So you did all this just to make Gumball and Darwin happy? And so they'd leave you alone?"

"That's right! I even shelled out 10 grand for lotsa spaghetti that grabs and traps people, along with this pink lord's suit!" Mr. Robinson pushed the button on the wall, causing all the lotsa spaghetti to vanish into thin air.

"Wow. You really are the most straight neighbor ever." Anais complemented.

"Yes I am. Just don't tell them that I'm not gay. It would break their hearts." Mr. Robinson took out a tricycle and a money bag." Now here's a new tricycle and a sack of cash. Go buy your brothers some new pants."

"Thanks, Mr. Robinson!" Anais got on the tricycle, riding it out the door.

"I guess I'll just show myself out too." Nicole decided, not having anymore reason to stay as Margaret closed the door after her.

"You know Margaret, maybe this whole gay thing isn't so bad after all."

Margaret rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself.

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin were back at their house. "So now that we know we're right about Mr. Robinson being gay, what do we do now?" Gumball wondered.

Darwin thought for a second, lifting his finger as he got an idea. "I know! Let's go see if Masami's father is gay!"

**THE END**


End file.
